Getting to know your father in law
by desperateforlife
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened when Carlos walked in on Ana and Danny on the couch. Rated M for a reason. You have been warned. ;  Please read and review. There will be a second chapter soon!


This is my version of the scene when Carlos walks in on Danny and Ana having sex on the couch. There is some steaminess involved. Enjoy J

"Uncle Carlos, this is not what it looks like," Ana explained. "Danny and I were just kissing, that's all."

"I believe you. Why don't you run upstairs? I'm going to have a quick chat with your man," Carlos told her, motioning up the stairs.

"Ok, just take it easy on him," she said on her way up the stairs.

"Count on it," He mumbled, looking over to Danny.

Carlos walked over to the couch where Danny was standing, still with his shirt off. Carlos looked at Danny's muscular body and smiled in approval.

"Danny. Have you been treating my niece well?" Carlos asked grabbing on to Danny's shoulder.

"Absolutely, sir." Danny told him.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want some dick taking advantage of her." He said bluntly.

"I would never do that. I care about Ana, and I respect you too much to do that." He confessed.

"Good. Now, I feel like getting out of here, want to take a drive?" Carlos asked.

"That sounds great" He answered, grabbing his shirt.

"You wont need that." Carlos said with a smile. "I'll meet you in my car."

Carlos made it out to the car, now wearing a tighter shirt that emphasized his bulging biceps and Pecs. Carlos smiled when he saw that Danny was still shirtless. Danny's jaw dropped noticeably when he saw that Carlos was so well built. He had never realized and now it was all he could think about. At least until Carlos entered the car.

"S-so where are we going Mr. Solis?" Danny asked is a nervous tone.

"To play a game" He said with a smile.

He looked to Danny to see his reaction and just as he expected, he was confused. Carlos started the car and sped off, far above the speed limit, leaving Wisteria Lane.

"Mr. Solis, are you alright," He asked.

"Absolutely, but I have a feeling this games will make me even better." He said with a smirk.

Carlos pulled over into a secluded park just a few miles from Wisteria Lane. He locked the doors and reached into the back seat pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"I know what we're playing" Danny responded with a subtle smile.

"I'll provide a brief explanation. The game is called 'I never..' you say something you have or haven't done and you and the other person have to drink if you've ever done it," explained Carlos.

"Ok, I'll start. I've never been given a blow job," said Danny. He was secretly hoping this would set the tone for the types of sentences throughout the game.

Carlos looked up into Danny's eyes before taking a sip. Danny looked up, giving Carlos a subtle smile, but not taking a sip.

"Ok, I'll go. I never kissed another guy" Carlos said, hoping to confirm his theory about Danny. Carlos lifted the glass to his mouth to take a sip as Danny looked down at Carlos' bulging Pecs and biceps and leaned over to kiss Carlos lightly, but with clear experience, on his perfectly formed lips, followed by a sip. Danny smiled at Carlos guiltily as his face grew red.

"Is it hot in this car?" Carlos asked, taking his shirt off to mimic Danny.

"Damn" Danny said under his breath, just loud enough for Carlos to hear.

"You want to feel, little man" Carlos asked, pointing to his now flexed biceps.

Danny considered saying no thanks, but it was so tempting. "Ok." he said reaching in with one arm, squeezing Carlos' enormous bicep and massaging it lightly, amazed at its size.

Danny smiled as he got his other hand involved, now massaging Carlos harder. Carlos moaned and turned the car back on. "Lets get to a hotel room, trust me, there's a lot more to see." Carlos said, looking down with a smirk.

"No need, my parents are out of town, we can use my whole house." Danny said happily.

"Sounds good." Carlos said.

They arrived at Danny's house and Carlos turned the car off and got out. "Meet me in your room in 2 minutes." Carlos said with an excited look on his face.

Danny's shirt was still off so he unbuttoned his pants and with only his jockstrap on, he made his way inside after 2 minutes were up. He looked at himself in the downstairs mirror, satisfied with how his whole body looked before going upstairs.

He walked into his room and Carlos was lying in Danny's bed with only a sock covering his clearly 9 to 10 inch cock.

"Oh my," They said simultaneously.

"Get over here, little man," Carlos said patting onto the bed in front of him.


End file.
